vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusuke Kitagawa
Base Yusuke= |-|Fox= |-|Goemon= |-|Kamu Susano-o= Summary Yusuke Kitagawa is a playable character from Persona 5. Yusuke is an honor student in an art course at the Kosei High School, and because of that, his entire life’s passion is comprised of and surrounded by art. He searches for the aesthetic everywhere in his surroundings, from people to places. He sees every opportunity or challenge presented to him as a way to broaden his horizons and primarily considers how it will benefit him as an artist, all while fighting alongside the Phantom thieves of Hearts in an effort of changing the corrupted society that they live in. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 4-C | At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Yusuke Kitagawa "Fox" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona user, The Emperor Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Creation (can recreate equipment with willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are manifestations of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Mind and Empathic Manipulation, Teleportation (He can travel to the Metaverse), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Corporeal (Personas only. Shadows and Personas are non-physical manifestations of the mind and soul), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Resistance to Air Manipulation | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly Mid-Godly), possibly Resistance to Existence Erasure (stood in Mementos-fused Shibuya for a period of time without being erased) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought against Shadow Kaneshiro whose palace was all of Shibuya, which was created with just a thought) | Large Star level (Superior to Futaba, whose palace contained a Sun) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to Shadow Okumura, whose palace contained countless stars) | Universe level+ (Assisted in the defeat of Holy Grail Yaldabaoth, the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, who could control the cognitive and physical realities on a universal scale) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can dodge lightning and is comparable to Ryuji Sakamoto, whose Persona mainly uses lightning-based attacks) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the other Phantom Thieves, who can react to and dodge a galaxy-spanning explosion) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Large Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Town level (Took blows from Shadow Kaneshiro) | Large Star level | At least Multi-Solar System level | Universe level+ '(Can take hits from Yaldabaoth) 'Stamina: High (Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse) Range: Extended melee range with swords, Several Kilometers with guns and Persona skills Standard Equipment: His Phantom Suit, Katana and Assault Rifle. | His Phantom Suit and ultimate weapons: Usumidori (katana), and Heaven's Gate (assault rifle). Intelligence: At least Average. Should be comparable to the rest of the Phantom Thieves, who formulated a plan to fake the death of their leader in order to confirm their suspicions of betrayal in regards to Akechi, ascertain the identity of Japan's nationwide conspiracy's ringleader, as well as allow said leader to escape the eyes of the aforementioned conspiracy, all in one strategic move. Weaknesses: Yusuke and his Personas are weak to fire-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Yusuke's initial Persona is Goemon, and his ultimate Persona is Kamu Susano'o. *'Bufu:' Light Ice damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of inflicting Freeze. *'Giant Slice:' Medium physical damage to 1 foe. *'Sukukaja:' Buff agility of 1 ally for 3 turns. *'Vicious Strike:' Medium physical damage to all foes. *'Mabufu:' Light Ice damage to all foes. Rare chance of inflicting Freeze. *'Rising Slash:' Heavy physical damage to 1 foe. Stronger when used during teamwork. *'Mind Slice:' Medium physical damage to all foes. Low chance of inflicting Confuse. *'Bufula:' Medium Ice damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of inflicting Freeze. *'Speed Master:' Automatic speed boost at the start of battle. *'Tempest Slash: '''Miniscule physical damage to 1 foe 3-5 times. *'Mabufula:' Medium Ice damage to all foes. Rare chance of inflicting Freeze. *'Heat Wave:' Heavy physical damage to all foes. *'Deadly Fury:' Severe physical damage to 1 foe. Stronger when used during teamwork. *'Masukukaja:' Buffs party agility for 3 turns. *'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to 1 foe. Rare chance of inflicting Freeze. *'High Counter:' 20% chance of reflecting a physical attack. *'Myriad Slashes:' Medium physical damage to 1 foe 2-3 times. *'Mabufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to all foes. Rare chance of inflicting Freeze. *'Vorpal Blade:' Severe physical damage to all foes. *'Brave Blade:' Colossal physical damage to 1 foe. *'Evade Fire:' Exclusive to Kamu Susano'o. Triples evasion chance against Fire-based attacks. '''Key:' Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Persona Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 2